Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are often used for forming complex circuits. Circuit paths for circuits can easily be designed via computer software and then printed or deposited on PCB substrates, such as wafer boards, to form circuit traces. Electrical components such as resistors, capacitors, transistors, and other elements can then be easily soldered or otherwise connected to the circuit traces. However, circuit traces often peel away or become delaminated from the substrates, which results in reduced circuit performance or even circuit failure.